Pedir perdón
by Ginevre
Summary: ¿Cómo llenar ese vacío que le ha quedado en el alma y en el corazón, tras eliminar de él todo el miedo, la angustia, la incertidumbre y el odio, causados por un monstruo al que llevaba toda una vida deseando derrotar? Harry James Potter se lo pregunta, mientras descubre un modo muy particular de pedir perdón a la mujer que un día se vio obligado a dejar atrás.


_**Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio "¿Qué epílogo ni qué ocho cuartos?" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

_**Y no es más que el epílogo a los siete libros de Harry Potter, que podría haber sido y no fue, simplemente porque la única dueña de esos libros y de todos los personajes, lugares y hechos narrados en ellos, es J.K. Rowling, no yo :P Yo tan sólo los tomo prestados aquí para hacer realidad uno de mis propios desvaríos.**_

_**Pedir perdón.**_

Él no había pedido llegar; así que tampoco iba a pedir permiso para marcharse.

Los muggles: sus tíos, Vernon y Petunia, e incluso su primo Dudley sin saberlo, lo habían usado como víctima para el desahogo de sus más profundas frustraciones. Los magos: Albus Dumbledore, quien había traficado con cariño a cambio de sacrificio; todos los demás magos y brujas, quienes habían esperado, como quien espera a Dios, que él les salvase, o que le habían perseguido sin tregua para lograr su eliminación; la familia Weasley, incluso, quienes…

¡Por lo más sagrado! ¿Qué estaba haciendo al pensar todo aquello? – Harry se reprochó a sí mismo, airado, mientras se ponía en pie, lleno de rabia, cogía la primera piedra que encontró y la lanzaba, encolerizado, al pantano cercano a La Madriguera, a donde él se había empeñado en retirarse al final de la tarde. – Sus tíos no eran más que unos ignorantes desgraciados; el director Dumbledore le había dirigido hacia su destino, sí, pero jamás le había obligado a hacer nada que él mismo no hubiese decidido hacer. ¿Y qué podía reprochar a los Weasley, sino que le hubiesen aceptado casi como a un hijo y un hermano, y siempre como a un igual?

Ellos, los Weasley, jamás le habían pedido nada, ni habían esperado nada de él que él mismo no estuviese dispuesto a dar; desde el principio, se habían alegrado de que Ron se hubiese convertido en su amigo, no por quien se suponía que él era, o que debía ser, sino por él mismo, por la persona que realmente era, y que tan sólo ellos se habían molestado en buscar tras la leyenda que él jamás había pedido, ni había deseado ser.

Y los demás magos y brujas… se habrían agarrado a una piedra ardiendo para lograr sobrevivir; tanto unos, como otros.

Se sentía frustrado, agotado, sucio en lo más profundo de su alma; a pesar de ello, era perfectamente consciente de que en ningún momento debía pagar todo aquello más que consigo mismo y con sus propias decisiones.

¿Quién era Harry Potter en realidad? – se preguntó, lleno de asco. - ¿El héroe en que muchos habían depositado todas y cada una de sus esperanzas? ¿O el asesino, que con sus actos u omisiones había permitido que mucha gente buena muriera? ¿A quién había salvado, y a quién condenado? ¿Quién se había creído que era él, para disponer del futuro de la gente, como había hecho con total impunidad? "Tú serás feliz; tú, desgraciado; tú vives; tú mueres…". ¿En qué le diferenciaba eso de Voldemort? ¿No habían sido ambos las dos caras de una misma moneda, para siempre corrupta? ¿Qué había ganado, entonces? – se preguntó con rabia, sintiéndose totalmente asqueado por dentro.

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada irónica, al pensar que, si antes de nacer, a cualquier niño le hubiesen preguntado: "¿Quieres ser Harry Potter?", él se habría negado por completo… O quizá no.

¿Quién fue Harry Potter antes de haber nacido? – se preguntó, observando con melancolía los últimos rayos de un sol ardiente que se iba ocultando, poco a poco, tras un horizonte tranquilo. – No fue más que un bebé nonato cualquiera, con todo el futuro por delante, y con todo por escribir en él. No fue diferente a cualquier otro niño aún por nacer; los acontecimientos que otros vivieron por él lo conviertieron en alguien distinto siendo un bebé de pocos meses.

Los rumbos que otros habían tomado por él lo llevaron a donde finalmente él había acabado…

¡Y un demonio! – se rebeló contra aquellos oscuros nubarrones que parecían haberse instalado en su alma de un modo perenne. - ¿Desde cuándo, desde que tenía uso de razón, Harry James Potter había permitido que otros tomasen por él las decisiones que realmente importaban? Aquello jamás había sucedido, y jamás sucedería, mientras su pecho alentase tan sólo un soplo de vida.

¿Por qué tanta patética autocompasión, entonces? – se reprendió con furia. - ¿Por qué desear ahora haber sido una vez aquel niño "normal" que en el fondo jamás quiso ser? Su rebeldía era su propia identidad; su valor marcaba su consciencia y su inconsciencia. Para bien o para mal, él era Harry James Potter, fuese este quien fuese para los demás.

Ahora, con una adolescencia por abandonar y una madurez con la que aprender a convivir, tan sólo le quedaba por averiguar quién era Harry James Potter para él mismo… o quién deseaba ser. Y no se marcharía; no volvería a huir por nada en el mundo: ni por obligación, ni por devoción; jamás. Aquello era un hondo juramento.

A su espalda, unos pasos ágiles y firmes le alertaron de que había dejado de estar en soledad. Conocía a la perfección aquel modo de andar… aquel vuelco que le daba el corazón con sólo reconocer la cadencia de aquellos pasos cerca de sí…

- ¿Quién soy, Ginny? ¿Quién es Harry James Potter? – preguntó a la recién llegada, con una sonrisa melancólica que ella, por hallarse de espaldas a él, tan sólo pudo intuir por el tono de su voz.

Tampoco ella pareció sorprenderse en modo alguno porque él la hubiese reconocido sin tener que verla o escucharla.

- Harry James Potter es tan solo quien él desee ser – ella afirmó, serena.

Se sorprendió, aunque no supo bien porqué, ya que, como buena Weasley que ella era, Ginny siempre le había querido por lo poco que en realidad él creía ser. Y agradeció en lo más profundo de su alma aquella calidez de la que todo él se había llenado con tan sólo escuchar una frase tan certera, como había sido la que ella había pronunciado sin ninguna pretensión.

Se sorprendió, quizá por aquella inmensa e inacabable fuerza interior que ella ahora se empeñaba en mostrar, cuando a él tanto parecía faltarle.

Se habría abrazado a su cintura, mas dudó; temía que ella, tras haber asistido al entierro de su hermano Fred aquella misma tarde, junto a toda su familia, junto a él mismo, no tuviese ganas de contacto alguno. Pero fue ella misma quien le sumió en un calido abrazo de apoyo, compartiendo la poca y a la vez enorme voluntad que a ella parecía quedarle después de todo lo sufrido.

Ambos permanecieron frente al horizonte, en silencio, hasta que, prácticamente, la noche los cubrió con su apaciguador manto, ahora que el mal no acechaba ya entre las condescendientes sombras.

- Hermione ha convencido a Ron para que salga de su habitación y baje a cenar – Ginny comentó como quien no quiere la cosa. – Él se sigue culpando por no haber sido capaz de evitar la muerte de Fred – afirmó, entristecida.

"El único culpable de todo lo que ha sucedido, de cada muerte sufrida, de cada lágrima derramada, soy únicamente yo" – él aseguró para sí una vez más, pero calló; no quería cargar aún más las espaldas de aquellos a quienes más amaba con una penitencia que tan sólo a él correspondía acarrear.

- Nosotros deberíamos ir regresando a La Madriguera también – ella opinó, mientras acomodaba una de sus mejillas apoyada en la amplia espalda de él.

- Hermione y Ron no paran de hablar entre ellos de todo lo sucedido, de cómo se sienten, de cómo intentar superarlo… Y tú y yo no hemos cruzado ni una frase completa todavía – él respondió, melancólico.

- Bueno… Hermione puede llegar a ser muy persuasiva… en cambio, tú no eres el hombre más elocuente del mundo – ella afirmó con una sonrisa.

Lentamente, él se giró entre los brazos que aún le reconfortaban y miró fijamente a los ojos de la bella mujer en que ella hacía mucho que se había convertido.

- Quizá no llegue a serlo nunca; me siento vacío, y roto, Ginny. Yo…

- Con mi apoyo, con el de todos, tú un día serás nada más que lo que tú desees ser; ya te lo he dicho. Y cuando llegue ese día, yo estaré a tu lado para compartir esa dicha contigo. Mientras tanto, tú curarás mis heridas, mientras yo curo las tuyas. ¿Qué te parece?

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, él la abrazó con tanto ímpetu que ella habría caído, de no estar entre sus brazos. Mantuvo el rostro enredado, casi enterrado, en el largo y suelto cabello pelirrojo de ella, y retuvo en su mente para siempre aquel aroma femenino, aquel calido contacto, aquel mágico momento.

- Me parece que, algún día, tú y sólo tú, y tan sólo si tú lo deseas tanto como lo hago yo, serás la madre de mis hijos; por el momento, confórmate con ser la mujer de mi vida.

Ella soltó una carcajada, en parte divertida, por el adorable esfuerzo que él había demostrado, al intentar restar importancia a una proposición tan profunda como la que acababa de hacerle; aunque la emoción que sintió fue tan grande que, por un momento, tuvo que obligarse a continuar respirando.

Desde luego, - pensó, conmovida - el modo que Harry James Potter tenía de pedir perdón por su abandono, aunque este hubiese sido forzado por las circunstancias, no tenía parangón.

Minutos después, y abrazados por la cintura, ambos regresaron a la cálida luz de La Madriguera, aquel acogedor hogar que siempre había aguardado, con promesas llenas de cálida esperanza, a todo aquel que llevase consigo bondad en su corazón.


End file.
